Fire and Ice, a Pokemon Conquest Fanfiction
by Golurk622
Summary: Nobunaga Oda, Warlord of Dragnor, has started a road of conquest, taking over almost half of the Ransei Region. His eventual rule of the region seems inevitable. Far to the southwest, the kingdom of Aurora has recently received a pair of new Warlords, Gavin and Molly Logai. These two rookie Warlords are all that stand in between Nobunaga and total domination...
1. Prologue

Cragspur

Nobunaga Oda gazed down at the rock-encased castle from the back of his partner, Zekrom. Behind him, an army consisting of many powerful warriors from across Eastern Ransei stood in formation.

Nobunaga jumped off of his partner, smiling to himself. While Cragspur was normally a difficult castle to invade, it also had never been invaded by him before.

It was time for the battle to begin.

"Zekrom! Thunder!" Nobunaga commanded, pointing at the huge castle in front of him.

The legendary Pokemon slowly rose off of the ground, facing the looming castle in front of it. It then began to charge up for the attack, its tail glowing with blue energy. With a roar, the black dragon fired a bolt of electricity into the sky, hitting a cloud. Almost instantly, the powerful attack came back down to earth, striking a direct hit on the rock-encased castle. An ear-shattering boom echoed across the land as the building erupted into flames, illuminating the large stone mountain that surrounded the castle.

At the entrance to the burning castle stood two figures, one human and one a Pokemon. The human was a battle-scarred older man, who was obviously a veteran Warlord. His partner, a gigantic Gigalith, stood next to him, glaring up at the legendary dragon.

"That fool Nobunaga actually did it." the man muttered. "Not only has he linked with the Legendary Pokemon that were not supposed to be interacted with, but now he's actually attacking my castle as if he doesn't care about the lives he destroys." The man paused for a moment before continuing. "Most of my army deserted when Nobunaga came to attack, and I'm not surprised either. The Oda army is fearsome enough without Nobunaga." With a sigh, the man turned to his partner. "Well Gigalith, let's not go down without a fight, okay?" The rock Pokemon nodded its head in agreement, and together the two stepped away from the burning castle, towards the source of the destruction of his castle.

"Lord Ujiyasu! Wait for me!" Ujiyasu turned his head to see a young woman in her early twenties appear, running out of the castle. Her partner, the fire-type Darmanitan, was obviously struggling to keep up. Despite the dire situation, Ujiyasu couldn't help but smile.

"Lady Kai." the older man greeted his second-in-command with a nod as she approached. "It's good to know that at least one of my officers didn't desert me."

"Desert you? Never!" Kai said, offended that her lord could even think of such a thing. "It is my duty to serve under you, and I shall be a part of the Hojo army till the bitter end!"

Ujiyasu looked up at the rapidly approaching dragon with a grimace. "Unfortunately, that might occur quite soon." he muttered darkly. "Still, if you really are adamant about staying with me, hide yourself from view. We're going to get exactly one shot at taking out Nobunaga, so we must use it wisely."

***

Nobunaga Oda was not surprised that Ujiyasu Hojo would be the one warlord to defy him in his conquest of the Ransei Region. Unlike the warlords of northern Ransei, he had no connection with the Oda army whatsoever, and unlike the other Warlords of southeastern Ransei, he had no desire of conquest at all.

Nobunaga chuckled to himself as he thought of how ridiculously easy it had been to conquer the eastern half of Ransei. The other three northern Warlords all had some sort of connection to the Oda: his second-in-command, Mitsuhide Akechi, the Warlord of Nixtorm Castle, had served under Nobunaga ever since he had become Warlord. Ieyasu Tokugawa, Warlord of Valora Castle, was an old friend of the Oda. No, the Warlord of Spectra, was Nobunaga's wife. All three had quickly pledged their allegiance to Nobunaga after he had risen to power.

For a while, things had been peaceful among the land. That was, at least, until Nobunaga had found the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom and linked with it, quickly transforming him into the most powerful Warrior in the region.

Shortly afterwords, Nobunaga had started expanding his range of influence by moving into the southeastern kingdoms. The conquest of each castle had been extremely simple, as no one had even attempted to put up a fight. Masamune Date and Kotaro Fuma, Warlords of Avia and Yaksha Castles, had both eagerly joined the ranks of the Oda, as they both had dreams of conquest themselves. Nene, the Warlord of Viperia, had been more reluctant to submit to Nobunaga's rule, but had eventually surrendered after she realized that it was the safest option for her people. That left Ujiyasu, the Warlord of Cragspur.

Nobunaga had purposely left the conquest of the Hojo army for last, as he knew that it was the one castle that was certain to provide resistance. He had not been disappointed, as the few members of the Hojo army that didn't desert or defect had been ready and waiting to defend their castle to the end.

Finally reaching the entrance to the castle, Zekrom touched down. Nobunaga neatly jumped off of the back of the huge Pokemon, and walked towards Ujiyasu at a steady pace, his metal boots making a soft clank with every step he took.

Even as he walked towards the older man, Nobunaga couldn't help being impressed with Ujiyasu's courage. Even in the face of certain defeat, the Warlord still resisted Nobunaga's iron fist.

"I must say, I admire your bravery for deciding to resist my might." Nobunaga said, coming to a stop a few feet away from Ujiyasu.

"It's what most Warlords would do." Ujiyasu gruffly replied. "Attempt to repel an outside problem."

"Indeed." Nobunaga replied, smiling slightly. As he was about to speak again, a warning siren went off in the back of his head.

Acting more on instinct than anything else, the Warlord of Dragnor quickly dived to the right, mere seconds before the ground underneath him rumbled. Ujiyasu's cry of "Stone Edge!" filled the air as several sharp stones burst out of the ground right where Nobunaga had been standing a heartbeat earlier.

Turning the dive into a forward roll, Nobunaga successfully avoided the stones, ending up halfway in between Zekrom and the attacking Warlord. Before he could even so much as twitch, a wave of flame originated from behind him, which would have torched Nobunaga into a crisp had Zekrom not stepped in the path of the attack and deflected it.

Nobunaga turned towards Ujiyasu and laughed. "Nice try, my friend." he said, a trace of a smile on his face. As the Gigalith and Darmanitan rushed towards Zekrom in an attempt to take it out, Nobunaga's trademark expressionless face reemerged.

Before either Pokemon could reach it, Zekrom nimbly took off, causing the two Pokemon to run into each other. As the two Pokemon backed away from each other with dazed expressions, the three Warlords looked up as Zekrom slowly turned into a glowing ball of blue electricity.

Nobunaga looked up at his partner Pokemon, and uttered a single word.

"Discharge."

In the span of a single second, the ball of energy that was Zekrom quickly shot out four tendrils of lightning. Two hit Gigalith and Darmanitan, surrounding them in a brilliant blue light as they suffered a huge amount of damage from the attack. The other two were aimed for Ujiyasu and Kai, hitting the ground at their feet and sending both flying.

Nobunaga stepped towards the entrance of Cragspur Castle, this time with nothing standing in his way. As Ujiyasu shakily got back to his feet, Nobunaga turned his head towards him in contempt. "This will be your final warning, Warlord of Cragspur." the fearsome Warlord said coldly. "You can surrender now and my army shall cease the attack. Or," Nobunaga held his arm out in the direction of the nearby town, "your people shall suffer."

Realizing he had no other choice, Ujiyasu bowed his head in defeat. "Very well, Oda." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Cragspur is yours."

"A wise choice, my friend.' Nobunaga replied, turning back towards the burning castle. The conquest of the Ransei Region is coming steadily along. he thought. Soon, the entire region will be under my rule.

***

Not far away, standing on a ledge overlooking the burning castle stood a young girl with a sad expression on her face. A round pink Jigglypuff sat in her arms, looking up at his human partner with worry.

The girl flinched as Zekrom unleashed its Discharge attack, striking two resisting Pokemon and their partners with its powerful bolts. Unable to watch the scene any longer, the girl set Jigglypuff down on the ground before picking up a small lantern. The weak glow fell on her face as she looked down at her partner.

"I never thought I'd ever be saying this, Jigglypuff, but….it's time to go." she said, smiling sadly. The pink Pokemon looked up at her partner with a questioning look, as if asking what they were going to do from hear.

"I guess we'll have to flee to one of the other kingdoms." the girl replied, obviously understanding her Pokemon's thoughts. Taking one last glance at the burning castle, she scooped up Jigglypuff in her other arm. "Whatever is going to happen, if we're going to leave, we must do it soon."

With that, the young girl started running off into the night, fleeing from the ruthlessness of Nobunaga Oda, and the only world she had ever known.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Battle

Two weeks later…

Aurora

Aurora Castle. The castle of a small, peaceful town in the southwest part of Ransei. Far off in the southwestern part of Ransei, it was well away from Nobunaga's conquests.

Two figures stood in front of the huge castle, gazing up at the magnificent structure. A pair of Eevee stood on the ground at the figures' feet, mimicking their partners' actions.

"So, this is Aurora Castle." One of the figures, a teenage boy, said, awe apparent in his voice. His Eevee had a look matching the tone of his partner as they gazed up at the impressive building.

The second figure was obviously calmer than her companion. She rolled her eyes and gave him a half-hearted jab with her elbow. "Yes, Gavin." she replied, sarcasm evident in her voice. "This is our new castle." Her Eevee rolled her eyes.

The boy, Gavin, sidestepped out of range of the jab. "Still, I can't believe we actually are true Warlords now, Molly. I thought it would go to one of the great wandering Warlords like Keiji Maeda or someone like that." He subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, adjusting his shiny headpiece. Light armor covered his shoulders, and his chest plate was a white color, symbolizing allegiance to the Aurora army.

Molly's gaze was distant, as she remembered some unpleasant memory from long ago. "Well, you would think Grandmother would want someone in the family to inherit the castle." she pointed out. Her armor was similar to Gavin's, except more feminized. "Truthfully, I'm not that surprised about it. After all, we are the only remaining family members she had…" The teenage Warlord trailed off, thinking of some distant memory.

"Anyways, enough of that." Molly broke out of her reverie, instantly transforming into a more authoritative image. "We have work to do. First, we must introduce ourselves as the new Warlords. Second, we should-"

"Whoa, slow down a bit, Molly!" Gavin protested. "Can't we just take things one at a time, instead of planning our entire first month here right now?"

Molly turned around and glared at her brother, but it quickly melted into amusement. "Well…I suppose we could." she replied. "Still, we probably should get settled in before anything else."

Gavin nodded, and the pair set off for the entrance of the castle. Before they had gotten more than twenty feet, however, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Turning around, the twins saw a trio of big, burly men approach them. Each had on red armor and carried a weapon. The first man had a large sword, while the other two had spears. A Tepig and a pair of Bidoof stood in front of the men, and were obviously the men's partners.

The man in the center of the group stepped forward. "Are you two the Warlords of Aurora?" he asked in a gruff, emotionless tone.

Molly stepped forward, meeting his fiery gaze with a calm, steely look. "That would be us, yes." she responded carefully, hands going to the pair of short swords on her belt. "Why would you need to know?"

"We have orders from Lord Hideyoshi Toyotomi of Ignis to capture this castle." The man paused and gave Molly and Gavin each a critical look. "Doesn't seem like it'll be too difficult."

Molly's fists clenched, and even easygoing Gavin felt a prickle of annoyance at the insult. "We'll defend this castle to the very end." he responded softly.

"Very well then." The man drew his sword, while the other two lowered their spears. The Pokemon took a step forward, glaring at the twins' Eevees. Gavin's Eevee glared threateningly at the enemy Pokemon, while Molly's dropped into a crouch, a hint of a snarl on its face.

Just as the two groups were about to leap into battle, a cry of "Wait!" caused all five to turn their heads.

A pretty young lady about the age of the twins hurried over, taking a position to the right of Gavin. A pink Jigglypuff floated in the air around her, slowly coming to rest to the right of the two Eevees. "Please, let me fight with you!" she asked, slightly out of breath.

The twins shared a look, before nodding. "We can use all the help we can get." Molly said, before drawing her twin blades. Gavin similarly drew a much longer sword of a similar design to his sisters. The mysterious young lady pulled out a pair of small rings, each with two bladed hoops attached.

"Attack!" The three soldiers from Ignis rushed forwards. The Tepig fired a small burst of flame at Gavin's Eevee, while the Bidoofs attempted to tackle Molly's Eevee and Jigglypuff. The two Eevees nimbly dodged the attacks, while Jigglypuff simply inflated and floated above the enemy Pokemon.

Gavin rushed forward, deflecting a powerful slash from the swordsman with his own sword. Quickly retaliating, he hit the man with a series of rapid blows, forcing him on the defensive. Eevee, meanwhile, was mercilessly ramming into the Tepig with repeated Quick Attacks and Bites, and was preventing the opponent Pokemon from doing much of anything.

With a final thrust, Gavin successfully disarmed his opponent, before kicking him backwards. A quick glance saw Molly slice the spear of her opponent in half before unleashing a kick of her own. The young lady to his right was blocking her opponent's frantic attacks with ease, and responding with flawless twirls and slashes of her hoops.

Before long, all three enemy soldiers were lying in a bruised and battered heap on the ground, panting heavily. Their Pokemon were likewise damaged, with all three collapsed around the battlefield, clearly knocked out.

The three men slowly got to their feet. Molly advanced on them threateningly, with Gavin to her left and the young lady to her right. Taking one look at the trio, the three men picked up their Pokemon and ran away to safer terrain.

"Tell Hideyoshi that Aurora belongs to us!" Gavin shouted at the retreating men. The trio watched the retreating soldiers until they had disappeared from sight.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier." the young lady said suddenly. The twins focused their attention on her as she spoke. "My name is Oichi."

"I'm Molly Logai, and this is my twin brother Gavin." Molly replied.

"Um….I know this is quite sudden, but…" Here Oichi paused for a second, looking nervous. "Could I join your army?"

The twins shared a look before turning back towards Oichi. Gavin smiled and held out his hand. "The more the merrier." he said.

Oichi politely took his hand and curtseyed. "Thank you, Lord Gavin."

And thus, the new warlords of Aurora had their first soldier.


	3. Chapter 2: The Three Fools

After the short one-sided battle, Gavin, Molly, and Oichi were discussing how things were going to work in the near future.

"Our first priority probably would be to find an army." Oichi was saying. "I know for a fact that the Mori and Chosokabe are not looking to expand their borders right now, but it is evident that the Toyotomi have spotted us as an easy target. They very likely will attack us again, only this time with a far greater force."

"That is very true." Gavin replied, turning towards the two girls so that he practically was walking backwards, a potential safety hazard as they entered the busy streets of the nearby village. "The problem is, the entire Aurora army disappeared in some form after Grandmother's death. We'd have to start over from scratch-"

Whatever else Gavin was about to say was abruptly cut off as he predictably ran into someone, accidentally knocking the other guy over.

Gavin stepped back as he realized what had just happened. The guy he had knocked over stood up, brushing himself off and looking slightly annoyed. He had what Gavin first thought was long white hair, but upon closer inspection was revealed to be a headdress, complete with horns. He held a fan in one hand, something that Gavin presumed was his weapon of choice. A small gray and black Pokemon stood at the feet of his partner, glaring at Gavin's Eevee.

Two other guys stood nearby, obviously amused by the unexpected collision. One had jet-black hair slicked back into an unusual hairstyle, and was obviously the more rowdy of the two. His weapon was a double-edged mace propped up against a wall, and his partner was a brown and black crocodile, which was mimicking his partner's actions.

The third guy looked more laid back then the second, as he merely stood there smiling. His weapon was a deadly looking scythe, which was polished so that it was the same light gray shade as his hair. A green tusked dragon leaned next to him, eyes narrowed in amusement. All three of them seemed to be slightly older than the twins and Oichi, looking to be about in their late teens.

"S-sorry about that." Gavin said nervously.

The guy glanced over at Gavin before finishing his self analysis. "Don't worry about it." he replied, walking over to his friends. Halfway there, he stopped, and took a second glance. "Wait….aren't you one of Aurora's new Warlords?" he asked, peering closely at Gavin's outfit.

"Hey, aren't those Eevees?" The rowdy guy asked, coming to join the others, his Pokemon following closely behind.

"So it seems." The third guy spoke up, grabbing his scythe and also moving towards the group. His Pokemon stayed where it was, seemingly asleep. "That's not a Pokemon you see every day."

"As a matter of fact," Molly said, striding up so that she was next to Gavin. "We are the new Warlords of Aurora. I'm Molly Logai, and this is my brother Gavin. This is our retainer Oichi." Molly held out her hand as she introduced everyone. "And who would you be?"

"My name is Mitsunari Ishida." the guy in the headdress responded. "That guy over there is Kiyomasa Kato," The guy with the scythe nodded. "And this fool here is Masanori Fukushima."

"Hey!" Masanori said, obviously offended. "Who are you calling a fool, you….you…..fool!"

"Nice comeback, idiot." Mitsunari replied.

"Stop it, both of you." Kiyomasa looked exasperated, as if he had to deal with this on a regular basis.

As the three guys bickered, Molly suddenly had a terrible thought. "Just curious, but….what army do you three belong to?" she asked.

Miraculously, Molly's words caused the three to stop fighting. "Oh…well, we aren't really part of any army." Kiyomasa said sheepishly. "We're ronin, or wandering warriors."

"We decided to come to Aurora to see what the new Warlords were made of." Mitsunari added.

"And?" Molly asked. "Are we worthy of your support, or what?"

Mitsunari and Kiyomasa shared a look before retreating a ways away from the twins, their whispers too soft to be heard by the trio. After a moment, Masanori realized he was being excluded and angrily butt in, much to the annoyance of the first two. After a moment, the three broke out of their huddle.

"Tell you what." Mitsunari said. "We think you three have potential, but we aren't sure if it's real or not. So here's the deal. We'll pledge our allegiance to the Logai army, if -and only if- you can take over one of the neighboring kingdoms."


	4. Chapter 3 The Monkey and the Strategists

Molly gazed up at the imposing castle, which was drastically different then the one she had barely gotten to know back in Aurora. Instead of the familiar white building and well kept fields back home, this castle was more golden looking, with a spiked crest at the top. Nearby, a volcano lay seemingly dormant, but the heat that it gave off and the hot springs that flowed right through the castle suggested otherwise.

Molly wiped the sweat off of her brow, noticing how much warmer it was up here. Then again, a volcano certainly could change the climate of any particular place, and also explained why the Toyotomi were Fire-type users.

"Well guys, I guess this is it." Molly said, looking back. Gavin and Oichi nodded, looking as affected by the heat at Molly felt. Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori stood a ways back, making it clear that they were not a part of the Logai army.

Looking more confident than they felt, the three warriors of Aurora marched up to the castle gates. A quartet of warriors, each with an orange Charmander and matching spears, guarded the entrance. As the group moved closer, they lowered their spears in unison.

Before the others could even react, the front gate opened with a loud creak, surprising everyone, even the four guards.

Standing in the pathway was the strangest duo the twins had ever seen.

On the left was a baby-faced young man in a white robe and a yellow hat. He was holding a circular weapon unlike anything the twins had ever seen before. A small yellow shape on his hat was revealed to be a Pokemon, presumably his partner. Despite his youthful features and the casual smile he had on his face, Molly instantly knew he was more dangerous than he looked.

The man on the right was far more intimidating than his companion. His skin was as pale as snow, and half of his hair matched his skin tone. The other half, by contrast, was a pitch black. He had on a black robe similar to his companions, and looked unarmed to the twins. A Pokemon that resembled a lamp floated next to him, an eerie blue flame filling its inner cavity.

After an intense moment of silence where the two parties attempted to stare down the other, the pale-faced man stepped forward. Approaching the Aurora army, he gave each member a critical look. His gaze lingered over the badge on the twins' chest armor. "The Logai crest…" he said, seemingly to himself. "It's been a while since I've seen that around Ignis." He paused, returning his frightening gaze to the trio.

"Um…who are you?" Gavin said, slightly intimidated by the fierce, cold gaze the pale-faced man was giving him.

"Oh Kanbei, did you forget to introduce yourself again?" The baby-faced guy had joined his companion, smiling slightly in amusement. "Take no notice of him." he continued, addressing the trio. "He always greets people this way, so don't worry about it. I'm Hanbei Takenaka, by the way."

"And I am Kanbei Kuroda. We are the strategists of Hideyoshi Toyotomi." the pale-faced man said, his expression never changing. "State your reason for coming to Ignis."

After a slight pause, Molly stepped forward. Like always, she seemed mostly calm and composed, though Gavin could tell that even she was leery of the pale-faced man, Kanbei. "Well, actually, we are here to challenge your lord to a battle for the castle." she said, drawing her twin blades.

If this information surprised the strategists, neither of them showed it. "Well, that makes things a bit more interesting now, doesn't it?" Hanbei said, never losing his amused smile. "Well, I suppose we could allow that, but I'm afraid that Hideyoshi is very strict about who he lets challenge him." Seeing the trio's blank looks, he sighed and continued. "Simply put, in order to challenge our lord, you have to first defeat his two top retainers, which are none other that yours truly." With that, Hanbei positioned himself into a sort of battle stance, holding his strange circular weapon out in front of him. The yellow shape on his hat jumped down, standing in front of Hanbei with an exasperated expression on its face, as if it was saying, "Can we just hurry up and get this over with already?"

Kanbei looked at his companion with an eyebrow raised, as if this was different than things normally progressed, but after a second decided against questioning it. Bringing his arms around from behind his back, he was revealed to be holding a green orb. While it looked harmless at first, the illusion was quickly shattered when Kanbei closed his eyes, and almost as if he had willed it to appear, a blue, ghostly-looking ball of energy appeared. The Pokemon hovering around his head slowly floated over to the yellow mouse, and took a position to the right of it, gazing at the two Eevees and Jigglypuff with a look identical to his partners.

"Hold on a second!" This time, the speaker was Oichi. "If you, as retainers, must test my lord and lady in a battle before allowing them to face your lord, then I must be allowed to do the same."

Hanbei and Kanbei shared a look before focusing on Oichi. "That shall be acceptable." Kanbei said in the same flat monotone as before. "You four." Here he indicated the guards who had been standing in the background during the conversation. "Escort this young lady to our lord, and explain to him what has transpired."

With a nod, the four guards quickly surrounded Oichi, marching her inside.

"Lady Oichi, do be careful." Gavin muttered under his breath.

Turning his attention back towards the strategists, he drew his sword, staring down Kanbei. Similarly, Molly had drawn her twin blades as well and started moving towards Hanbei.

After a second of hesitation, the two groups leaped into battle.

***

Oichi glanced nervously around as she was escorted down a golden hallway. The four soldiers had her surrounded, preventing her from making a break for it down a random hallway. Despite her confidence, she wasn't sure she could defeat the man nicknamed the Monkey on her own.

"For my lord and lady, however, I shall try." she murmured, trying to calm herself down.

Abruptly, the four guards came to a halt. "Wait here." the one in front of her said, opening a pair of doors and disappearing into a room. Barely a minute later, he reappeared.

"My lord has deemed it appropriate to face you in single combat. We shall enter as witnesses." the guard said, before grabbing Oichi and pulling her inside.

The room was unlike any Oichi had ever seen before. In place of the floor was a jagged slab of volcanic rock. It covered roughly three quarters of the room's surface, with two gaping holes on either side, leaving a narrow pathway down the middle. Upon closer inspection, the two revealed that the room was actually above a pit of lava. On the other side of the room was a golden throne, with an unseeable shape sitting in it

"Talk about intense." Oichi whispered, before picking Jigglypuff up and stepping forward.

As she got closer, the shape in the chair stood up, revealing itself to be a man in a crested golden helmet. A Pokemon Oichi recognized as a Chimchar sat on his shoulder. The man was shortish in stature, and neither he nor the staff Oichi presumed was his weapon looked too physically intimidating, but Oichi had learned long ago never to judge anyone on appearances.

"Welcome, welcome!" the man said, holding his arms out in greeting. "I am Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Warlord of Ignis. My guard here told me that you're the retainer of the Logai, right?"

"That would be correct." Oichi said simply.

"Well, don't you think a pretty lady like yourself would be more suited serving in my army?" Hideyoshi winked. "I'm pretty sure you could be a top retainer in my army if you joined."

Despite the situation, Oichi cracked a smile. "I'm sorry, Lord Hideyoshi, but I'm afraid my loyalties lie with the Logai as of now." As she spoke, she withdrew her pair of hoops.

"Ah, well, you can't blame a guy for trying now, can you?" Hideyoshi replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe you'll reconsider after you see how I battle."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you." Oichi smiled, preparing for battle. "Now, let's fight with honor!"

"Very well, my lady." Hideyoshi said, lowering his staff.

"Jigglypuff, Body Slam!"

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!"

As the two Pokemon smashed into each other, a loud clang echoed throughout the room as Oichi's hoops and Hideyoshi's staff hit each other with tremendous force.


End file.
